Atlantic Waters
by XxSilverSPNxX
Summary: HIATUS! After an accident almost two years ago, Danny Fenton was turned into a half merman. His parents' work has led them to move to Atlantic Waters, California, where they're hoping to catch mermaids in the Pacific ocean. Danny must try to keep his secret from his parents and his new friends while going to his new school and trying to figure out his feelings for his new friend.


Hi guys. So I've been reading a whole bunch of MerDanny fics and was wondering if I should do one so I'm posting a prologue. If I get a whole bunch of reviews telling me to keep the story going, I'll make that my goal for the summer. I've got a whole lot of freetime. It will have DxS and TxV so that's not gonna change and they're going to be pretty intense for both pairings, but moreso for Danny and Sam. I'm just gonna get to the story. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom as you know so… let's just get to the story. I also do not own the _awesome_ story cover as well.

Summary: After an accident almost two years ago, Danny Fenton was turned into a half mer. His parents' work has led them to move to Atlantic Waters, California, where they're hoping to catch mermaids in the Pacific ocean. Danny must try to keep his secret from his parents and his new friends while going to his new school and trying to figure out his feelings for his new friend, Sam.

…..

Danny sighed as he set down the last box in his new room. He looked around until he spotted the window and approached it. Looking out, he saw the beautiful Pacific and wished he could explore it. But his parents had different ideas. Jack and Maddie Fenton were "Professional Mermaid Hunters". Probably not the best career considering Danny's condition. But that's not the point right now. Jack and Maddie wanted their children, Danny and Jazz, to explore their amazing new house.

The house was a beautiful two story home on the edge of a small cliff that looked over the water and had it's own private beach. The house also had a basement made of very thick glass that was going to be made into a Lab. The "Lab" had an elevator that went straight down to the beach. This way it was easy and fast to get there when there was a spike in "Mer Magic" as the adult Fenton's put it.

The boats were apparently on there way. They'd have to get a crane to load them down into the water next to the docks. Yes, docks. With an s. The Fenton's have so many boats, they have multiple docks.

Back to the house though. Danny's room along with the guest bedroom, which was Jazz's for the next week until she leaves for college, are both upstairs. They were fairly big rooms as well. Danny's room was going to have an amazing galaxy painted wall and ceiling with a dark navy blue bed spread and white pillows along with an Oakwood desk next to his window. He will also have a TV on the wall across from his bed with multiple game stations. But until he could unpack everything, There was just a huge closet, master bathroom with a separate shower and jacuzzi, and an amazing window with an even better view. The window was a bay window so Danny could practice drawing and be relaxed by the view at the same time. But that was only when he wasn't swimming in the ocean.

He would love to be able to relax on the beach, but he had to keep an identity. An identity where he had to pretend to hate water so there was no chance he could get wet. Danny is a halfa. Half merman, half human. He calls his mer half, Phantom. Danny's appearance when he's a merman is black and white. He has a beautiful black and white tail that cuts off at his waist, snow white hair and toxic glowing green eyes are so intense, even the strongest men flinch under his gaze. His eyes in human form do the same thing. They're a startling ice blue and they also seem to glow in the sunlight, but that might be from the accident two years ago.

Two years ago, when he was fourteen, Danny's parents had finished working on a direct portal that led them to the deep sea where mermaid pods supposedly live, called the Mer Portal. After years of work for as long as Danny can remember, they finally finished it. But when they went to turn it on, it didn't work. Later that week, Danny went to check it out. No one noticed when he went down to the lab so he had no problems. But when he went into the non-working portal, he pressed the on button. All of a sudden, a lot of magic from the mermaid colonies presence, was rushed into Danny's system as well as millions of electric volts. Danny had passed out after that waiting for death to overtake him.

When he woke up, he was in his bed under the covers. Jazz had found him as a "mermaid thing" in the lab and had brought him to his bed. When he looked at her like she was crazy and started laughing, she sighed, took a cup of water and put a little salt in it, and poured the water all over him. He again looked at her like she was crazy and had started laughing again when his body started tingling. He watched in horror as well as awe as a bright white glowing ring appeared around his waist and split, one going up the other going down. Once the had traveled all the way across his body, he was left their gaping, looking at himself.

Danny looked at his legs-what _used_ to be his legs-and saw a beautiful black and white tail where the front of it was a startling white and slowly melded into a strikingly black color as it went to the back of his tail. The tip of his tail-the fins-were black and white. As his tail turned into his stomach, the scales seemed to have mended with the skin so it looked blended together. Jazz handed him a hand mirror and he saw that his eyes were glowing bright green and his hair was white as snow but beautiful in it's own right. He had slits on either side of his neck which he guessed were gills, then looked back down at his body. It was faintly glowing a light white color.

"What the _hell_ is _wrong with me?!_ " He screamed at Jazz. She shook her head and seemed mesmerized with how beautiful he looked in this form.

" _Jazz!_ " He yelled at his sixteen year old sister as she looked at him. "What is wrong with me?!" He repeated.

"I don't know Danny." She said as she bit her lip. "But maybe we should tell Mom and Dad so-" "No!" He interrupted. "No." Danny repeated again. "We are not telling them. I'll probably be dissected _'Molecule by Molecule'._ Or did you forget they "hunt" mermaids." "You're not a mermaid. You're a merman." She added quietly but with his enhanced hearing, he heard it anyways.

"Whatever! You know what I mean!" Danny yelled as he started freaking out. Jazz seemed to realize this as she pulled him into a hug. He fell limp in her embrace and then returned the hug as he started falling apart.

"What am I going to do?" He said quietly. "I don't know Danny. What I do know is that we're going to figure this out together." He nodded silently as he pulled away and when Jazz looked down at him and looked at his small frame and saw that his shoulders were shaking. When she looked up at his face, she saw he had a trail of tears roll down his cheeks. All of a sudden, Danny turned back into his human form. She looked at him with sympathy then.

"Maybe you should get some rest, little brother," He nodded silently and laid back down. She pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead then left the room. As she went back to hers, she silently wondered what was to come.

Over the next few weeks, Danny and Jazz figured out how this new "mermaid thing" as Danny dubbed it, works. They figured out that he can turn into his merman form when he wants to, like in their chlorine swimming pool, or when he touches salt water if he doesn't dry off in ten seconds. It was scary for Danny at first since he's always hated the water, but over the next few years, he learned to love it and went in the portal to swim for alone time. Danny and Jazz's parents were ecstatic when they saw that the portal worked. That's when it started getting hard.

Mer people started swimming through the portal and straight to giant bodies of water and started attacking people. Danny realized he could swim in the air, something that no myths had ever mentioned, so he could swim(fly) after the evil mers. When Danny started fighting the mers, he realized that this is what he can do with his newfound mer powers. He started saving people and as he got better, he got new powers. He got water blasts, water shields, myth sense, flying, overshadowing, intangibility, super healing, super hearing, super strength, ice powers, along with magic that some of his allies taught him such as a water dragon named Princess Dorathea who was kept as a servant to her brother and freed after Danny helped her. Danny used his powers to fight off the evils in his town. And apparently, after the accident, his art skills got better. He started painting and drawing and sold some of his pieces for some pocket money.

His parents didn't really pay attention to him and Jazz after the portal started working so him and Jazz had to get money for groceries and clothes and other necessities. When he got his ice powers, he had to go through the portal and find a ghost named Frostbite. Frostbite was not a mer but part of a long forgotten myth. He's a water yeti and him and his entire underwater kingdom that he ruled, and their specific power was ice. Frostbite taught him how to control his powers and told Danny that he needed to practice making small figurines out of ice to keep it under control. Danny sold some of them as glass sculptures.

Danny got very fit from swimming and fighting the mers all the time. He got a chiseled eight pack, grew up to six foot three over the past two years, his high cheekbones were well defined, his voice got a lot deeper, and his muscles were slightly bulging. But because he had to keep his secret a secret, he had to wear very baggy clothes. He had to play the victim of multiple bullies, and he had to sacrifice his grades to keep people safe. Overall, it was very overwhelming.

Danny also had to keep his identity from his parents which was very hard since they had inventions that kept going off around him. His Dad kept opening the portal so more of the mers could get out and create chaos for him and the town. But it was nice for his parents to think that he hated water and that he had Jazz to cover for him. After two years of this, Danny's parents figured out where the colonies were located which happened to be in Atlantic Waters, California. They had to pack up the portal and take it with them when they left and were going to place it in their "brand new state-of-the-art lab!".

Danny was definitely nervous since it was closer to the colonies so it would be harder to keep them away. Jazz was also leaving for New York State University in a week so it would be harder to keep his parents from finding out about his alternate persona. Hopefully, he can make it until Christmas when Jazz comes back.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and Jazz yelling at him to answer it. He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. "Are you getting the door Danny?!" He rolled his eyes again and yelled back an annoyed " _yes_ " as he opened the door only to drop the annoyed expression he had been wearing.

There in front of him, stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a black halter top with a purple faux leather mini skirt, black tights, and black kneehigh combat boots. Her long, silky black hair went down to the middle of her back. She had a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara over her beautiful, natural, amethyst eyes and full, purple lips. Overall, she looked like every guys dream girl.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Can I come in?"

So that's the prologue! I hope you liked it. I've been trying to figure out every detail and it took me about a month to get everything the way I wanted it. It's more in depth with the characters and the characters are in highschool so I believe it should be a little darker so be prepared for profanities. But that's only if I get enough reviews saying they like this story and want me to continue. I don't want to do all of this and no one like it or read it. Anyways… REVIEW! 

Love, Lilith Phantom


End file.
